El Evangelio de Luthor
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Luego de los hechos narrados en la película "Batman v Superman", Lex Luthor es condenado a cadena perpetua en una prisión de máxima seguridad. Una reportera del Planet acude a verle allí para descubrir por qué hizo todo lo que hizo, cuales son sus motivos para odiar al Hombre de Acero y, sobre todo, cual es su visión del mundo...


**EL EVANGELIO DE LUTHOR**

(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

 **EL JUICIO DEL SIGLO**

 **Corte Suprema de Justicia.**

 **Metrópolis. Día.**

El juicio llegaba a su final. Los alegatos habían sido escuchados, las pruebas expuestas. La fiscalía había hablado, como así también lo había hecho la defensa. Ahora tan solo quedaba que el jurado diera su veredicto y que el juez fijara la sentencia.

Sentada entre el público presente, Chloe Sullivan asistía al proceso en calidad de periodista enviada por el _Planet_. En realidad, quien debía estar allí en ese momento era su prima Lois Lane. Pero sucedía que Lois no se hallaba en las mejores condiciones para cubrir aquella historia. Atravesaba días difíciles, luego de la dolorosa perdida de su compañero y pareja, el también periodista Clark Kent.

Chloe había conocido brevemente a Kent. Su prima se lo había presentado hacía relativamente poco y aquello le bastó para saber que era un gran tipo... un hombre excelente, que no se merecía para nada el trágico final que tuvo. Aunque, para ser justos, nadie en Metrópolis se merecía lo ocurrido, cuando aquel monstruo horrible creado por Lex Luthor surgió de la gran nave kryptoniana y arrasó media ciudad… monstruo que la prensa se apresuró en bautizar con el no menos acertado nombre de _"Doomsday"_.

Y era un nombre apropiado, porque era como si en verdad el Juicio Final hubiera llegado.

Durante el ataque de la bestia, muchas personas habían perdido la vida. Clark Kent era una de ellas. Un gran reportero, caído en combate.

No era el único. Ese día también murió el héroe más grande que el mundo hubiera visto jamás. Y él sí combatió al monstruo en persona y dio su vida para detenerlo.

No habían pasado muchas semanas de aquello y todavía el mundo lloraba la perdida de Superman.1

Chloe suspiró. Miró al tipo calvo sentado frente al estrado. Llevaba puesto un traje de presidiario color naranja y dos policías uniformados montaban guardia a su lado. Afuera del edificio de la Corte Suprema y por una ventana, llegaba el grito apagado de la multitud reunida, una multitud enfurecida, con carteles en las manos y que clamaban por una sola cosa: _JUSTICIA_.

Aquél había sido el juicio a Lex Luthor. Estaba acusado de la explosión que destruyó el Capitolio en Washington DC y mató a veintena de personas, mas aquellas vidas que Doomsday cegó en su demoledor paso por Metrópolis. Pero, principalmente, estaba acusado del crimen más aberrante de todos los que existieran jamás: _la muerte de Superman_.

-Orden en la sala – pidió el juez, haciendo sonar su martillo. Chloe y los demás asistentes al proceso escucharon, en silencio. Era hora de la verdad – Antes de que el jurado pronuncie su veredicto, quisiera decir un par de palabras…

El juez hizo una pausa. Se aclaró la garganta y miró con severidad a Luthor. El joven empresario multimillonario caído ahora en desgracia, le devolvió la mirada, inexpresivo. En opinión de Chloe, aburrido, hastiado de todo aquello.

-Atila el Huno… Genghis Khan… Al Capone – recitó el juez – Adolf Hitler… todos sujetos infames y despreciables. Gente maléfica, pérfida. Verdaderos villanos de la Historia. Tristemente, no han sido los primeros ni serán los últimos. Y ahora, tenemos que sumarle a esa lista un nuevo nombre… el suyo, Lex Luthor.

El juez hizo otra pausa. La sala permanecía en silencio, expectante.

-Sus locas maquinaciones han puesto en peligro las vidas de todo hombre, mujer y niño de este planeta – continuó el magistrado – Amen de las vidas que su monstruosa creación cegó en su primera y única aparición en este mundo, entre las que se encuentra el héroe más grande de todos. Me estoy refiriendo a ese símbolo de paz y justicia que era Superman… una persona única e intachable, un hombre (un superhombre) noble e inigualable, pese a no haber nacido en nuestro planeta.

El juez hizo su tercera y última pausa, antes de proseguir.

-¿Tiene algo que decir, antes de que este tribunal le comunique su veredicto final? – le preguntó.

Silencio. Luthor frunció el ceño y se puso de pie. Observó primero a todos los presentes en la sala y luego al juez. Y habló.

-Terminemos con esta farsa – dijo – Enciérreme de una puta vez, sapo senil y apestoso.

Se produjo un revuelo. La gente protestó, indignada. El juez llamó al orden haciendo sonar su martillo. Miró el joven calvo, muy serio.

-Muy bien – le hizo señas al representante del jurado – ¿Tienen su veredicto?

-Así es, Señoría.

-¿Cuál es?

-Nosotros, el jurado, hallamos a Alexander Joseph Luthor… culpable de todos los cargos imputados.

La gente aplaudió. El juez volvió a llamar al orden con su martillo. Era su turno de fijar la sentencia.

-Lex Luthor, es usted un monstruo – dijo – Un depredador sociópata y amoral, que se mueve por los celos, la codicia, la falsedad y la soberbia. Es por eso que me complazco en anunciarle que este tribunal, que ya lo ha encontrado culpable de todos los cargos, lo sentencia a cadena perpetua en la prisión de máxima seguridad de Pocantico – dio tres golpes con su martillo – He dicho. _¡Caso cerrado!_

* * *

 **1**

 **LA ENTREVISTA DEL SIGLO**

 **Cierto tiempo después…**

 **Pocantico. Penal de máxima seguridad.**

Un helicóptero descendía lentamente en el helipuerto de la prisión. Apenas el aparato tocó tierra, su puerta se abrió y una decidida Chloe Sullivan bajó, siendo recibida por el director de la institución con un cálido apretón de manos.

-Bienvenida a Pocantico, señorita Sullivan – la saludó el hombre – Debo admitir que esperaba que el _Planet_ enviara a un reportero varón. No se ofenda, pero en mi opinión, mandar a una chica a una prisión de máxima seguridad llena de criminales duros y rudos, es como enviar a una gacela a una jaula llena de leones hambrientos…

-Sí, bueno… mi jefe, el Sr. White, pensaba los mismo que usted – Chloe sonrió.

-¿Y qué pasó? ¿Qué le hizo cambiar de idea?

-Lo convencí de que era la única que podría lograr esta entrevista. Mi prima, Lois Lane, ella es mi modelo a seguir en la carrera del periodismo… y ella no se habría echado atrás en ningún momento.

El director de Pocantico estudió más detenidamente a la mujer. Era una jovencita realmente encantadora. Y muy audaz, por lo visto.

-Está bien – concedió – Una hora. Ese es el tiempo que acordamos con el _Planet_. Una hora para entrevistar a Lex Luthor, nuestra nueva estrella local. Irá usted acompañada en todo momento por guardias de seguridad y no se alejara de ellos. ¿Está claro?

-Por supuesto.

-Lo digo de verdad, Srta. Sullivan. _Este es un sitio muy peligroso_. No quiero locuras ni tonterías…

-Lo entiendo. Quédese tranquilo.

-Muy bien. Vamos.

Juntos, entraron en la prisión.

* * *

 **2**

 **EL PRISIONERO**

Luthor se hallaba en el interior de su celda cuando Chloe llegó, acompañada de dos fornidos celadores. Se encontraba trabajando con cierto denuedo en un curioso aparato, un chisme de alguna clase cuyos componentes parecían ser de alta tecnología. Mientras la muchacha aguardó a que terminara de soldar unas piezas, estudió la habitación.

El sitio era deprimente. Un camastro, un retrete y una mesa, sobre la cual Lex trabajaba. Eso era todo el mobiliario… o lo sería, si exceptuábamos el "empapelado". Pegadas a las paredes de la sala, había dibujos. Chloe los estudió de cerca, con cierta fascinación. Parecían diagramas, esquemas de circuitos y símbolos extraños e incomprensibles.

Uno de aquellos diagramas le llamó poderosamente la atención. Era un dibujo de lo que parecían ser tres cajas de metal y un bizarro ser cornudo entre ellas. Sobre el "demonio" y sus cajas, Luthor había colocado una serie de garabatos técnicos y varias palabras, igual de incompresibles.

Chloe leyó algunas de ellas al azar: _"Steppenwolf"_ , _"Apokolips"_ , _"Cajas Madre"_ y _"Darkseid"_. Aquella última palabra –no sabía por qué– la hizo estremecer.

-Ejem – carraspeó Lex. Había terminado su trabajo y la observaba con sumo interés.

-¡Oh! Perdone… soy…

-Chloe Sullivan, reportera del _Daily Planet_ – Lex asintió – Prima de Lois Lane. Sí, no ponga esa cara, Srta. Sullivan. Sabía que el _Planet_ enviaría a alguien a entrevistarme. Había tenido la esperanza de que fuera la misma Lois, pero veo que no – hizo una pausa. La estudió detalladamente, mirándola de arriba abajo. Sonrió – No es que me queje. Resulta usted particularmente encantadora.

-Pues… caray – Chloe tragó saliva, sorprendida – Gracias. Es un halago… supongo.

-Supone bien. No lo dude.

-Bueno… entonces, gracias.

Luthor suspiró

-Estaba dándola los últimos toques a mi Brainiac. Creo que ahora sí estará operativo al cien por cien.

-¿Su Brain- _qué_?

-Brainiac. Es el nombre que le he dado a esta unidad robótica. Es un cerebro interactivo artificial.

-¿Una inteligencia artificial? ¿Es eso?

-En pocas palabras… sí.

-¿Y para qué sirve?

-Para muchas cosas – Luthor activó al robot. Éste echó a flotar lentamente sobre la mesa de trabajo. Tenía forma de esfera. Unas lucecitas se encendieron sobre su superficie: tres círculos perfectos dispuestos en triangulo – Hoy por hoy, lo tengo programado como biblioteca parlante. Puede recitar miles de obras clásicas de la literatura universal, cuando yo se lo pida.

-Increíble.

-Un poco de cultura no le hace mal a nadie. Más en un sitio como este, en el que los libros (los buenos libros) no abundan. Digamos que, por el momento, mi Brainiac es la única compañía cercana dentro de estos muros que comparte un coeficiente intelectual similar al mío.

-Señor Luthor… he venido a entrevistarlo – le recordó la joven – Deseo oír su versión de la historia.

-No me diga.

-Los lectores del _Planet_ … y yo… queremos saber la verdad. Por qué hizo lo que hizo.

Silencio. Luthor se cruzó de brazos. Estudió a la chica.

-Muy bien. Como ya dije, no me sorprende su visita – afirmó – Aunque, vuelvo a repetir, sinceramente esperaba a Lois Lane.

-Mi prima todavía está atravesando un duelo particular – explicó Chloe – Perdió a su pareja durante el ataque de Doomsday a Metrópolis.

-Hum… Clark Kent, ¿correcto?

-Sí. ¿Le conocía?

Los ojos de Luthor brillaron.

-Algo así. Un excelente periodista, sin duda… aunque creo que le gustaba y mucho guardarse cosas. Era un hombre… reservado.2

Lex se quitó el delantal que llevaba puesto y los guantes de trabajo, dejando al descubierto su traje de presidiario.

-Le diré qué vamos a hacer, Chloe. Tengo un par de minutos para ejercitar mi cuerpo en el gimnasio del penal. Acompáñeme y traiga su grabadora. Podremos comenzar la entrevista allí.

-De acuerdo.

Lex salió de la celda, seguido de cerca por Chloe y los dos guardias de seguridad. En la habitación, el pequeño robot flotador esférico se quedó solo, recitando para sí varias cifras y algoritmos en voz alta.

* * *

 **3**

 **MI LUCHA**

Luthor corría velozmente sobre una cinta automática. Se había quitado la parte superior del uniforme de presidiario, quedándose con una musculosa blanca. Sudaba, mientras intentaba mantener el ritmo. A su lado, Chloe sostenía su grabadora en la mano registrando la entrevista.

Si se exceptuaba a los dos fornidos guardias parados en la puerta, estaban solos en el gimnasio. Chloe sospechaba que aquello formaba parte de ciertos privilegios que Luthor había conseguido dentro del régimen carcelario. Era tonto suponer que no los iba a tener… Alguien como él, hasta hace relativamente poco nomas había sido uno de los hombres más ricos del país; era prácticamente imposible que terminara siendo un preso ordinario.

-Es sencillo… Debe usted… entender mi posición – resoplaba Lex, corriendo – Estamos hablando… de una criatura alienígena… Puede verse como usted o yo… pero no es humano…

-¿Y por eso le odia? – preguntó Chloe.

-Si se tratara de odiar… simplemente ni me molestaría en enfrentarme a él… No. Esto es más profundo, ¿comprende? La supervivencia del género humano… dependía de ello.

Luthor detuvo la máquina de correr. La cinta se paró. Agitado, se limpió el sudor de la cara, el cuello y la calva con una toalla. Miró a Chloe.

-Dígame una cosa, Chloe… ¿Qué le parece Superman a una chica como usted?

-Bueno…

-La verdad, por favor.

-Una figura inspiradora… Alguien que nos enseña a ser mejores, a dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos, a superarnos. Es todo un símbolo de la esperanza – hizo una pausa – Lo era – se corrigió.

Luthor permaneció en silencio un buen rato, mientras se secaba el sudor. A continuación, se acercó hasta unas pesas, se agachó y tomó una. Lentamente y con cierta dificultad, la levantó y la bajó, ejercitando su brazo izquierdo. Un rato después hizo lo mismo con el derecho. Aprovechó la ocasión para continuar hablando y explicarle Chloe su visión…

-Imagine la vida en este planeta si una criatura alienígena, un pretendido "dios estelar", no hubiera venido nunca aquí. Si no hubiera interrumpido la historia humana con su aparición… Somos una raza con un potencial enorme, Chloe, increíble. La aparición de Superman simplemente se ha convertido en un incordio para nosotros, en una vuelta atrás… un _retroceso_ – Lex resopló – Ahora, en vez de ir para adelante y desarrollar todo ese potencial del que le hablo, nos volvimos una cultura de dependientes. Adictos a seres superpoderosos, pretendidos mesías salvadores con lindas capas rojas, que lo único que hacen es enterrarnos en el barro del temor y de la superstición digna de la Edad Media. Retrocedimos muchos casilleros en la evolución, Chloe… En vez de madurar, de convertirnos en adultos responsables e independientes, capaces de abandonar el nido materno, nos quedamos allí, cómodos, vagos, satisfechos. Total, Superman vendrá y lo solucionará todo.

-¿Y por eso debía morir?

-Morir era una de las opciones, la otra era irse. Créame, hubiera preferido que tomara esta última. Que se subiera a la nave que lo trajo hasta nosotros y se hubiera marchado. Hay un universo enorme allá afuera, infinito. Podía haberse mudado a cualquier otro planeta… Pero no. Eligió quedarse y traer consigo sus problemas.

-¿Se refiere a la invasión de los kryptonianos, verdad?3

-Para empezar, sí. Con sus pretendidos actos heroicos, con su presencia, Superman nos volvió foco de atención indeseable entre… cierta gente de allá arriba.

-Pues me imagino que eso ya no será un problema para nosotros – Chloe quiso sonar sarcástica, pero acabó expresándose de manera triste.

Luthor dejó de levantar pesas. Volvió a secarse el sudor de su calva con la toalla. Miró a Chloe de cierta manera especial.

-No se crea.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

Lex esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa, casi tétrica.

-Le diré solo esto y, por favor, no insista con saber más al respecto, porque no agregaré nada más… ¿Está bien?

-De acuerdo. Dígame. ¿Qué es?

-Allá afuera, en el espacio… ya saben que el dios ha muerto – la sonrisa se volvió sombría – Temo que ahora, por culpa de su querido Hombre de Acero, nuestro futuro vaya a ser muy… _oscuro_.

* * *

 **4**

 **EL GRAN ESCAPE**

-Hay algo que no entiendo – dijo Chloe. Luthor, los guardias y ella atravesaban un largo pasillo de la prisión. Había celdas a los costados, pero estaban vacías. En ese momento, los internos se hallaban en el patio del penal – Usted es un hombre joven y rico, dueño de una de las compañías multinacionales más poderosas del planeta… ¿Por qué dedicar recursos y su intelecto en esta (perdone que se lo diga) insana obsesión con Superman?

-Para ser reportera del _Planet_ y encima, prima de Lois Lane, usted no parece prestar mucha atención a lo que digo – retrucó Lex – Vuelvo a repetirlo: _supervivencia del género humano_. El hombre evolucionó de los primates… a partir de que nuestros ancestros comenzaron a construir armas y arar la Tierra, todo fue cuesta arriba – hizo una pausa – Ayudó el dominio del fuego. En cientos, miles, millones de años llegamos hasta acá. En el camino, quedaron y perecieron especies rivales. Este mundo es nuestro y estábamos a punto de iniciar la conquista de las estrellas. Pero, entonces…

-Entonces… ¿Qué?

-¡Pum! Superman llegó. Y acaparó la atención de las masas. Y un nuevo dios entró en este mundo. Y de repente, volvemos a la Edad Media, a la dependencia – negó con la cabeza enfáticamente – No hacer algo al respecto, ese sí hubiera sido un _auténtico_ crimen.

Se detuvieron en una intersección de pasillos. Luthor pareció pensativo. Se volvió hacia Chloe.

-¿Tiene hora? – le preguntó.

-Sí – Chloe consultó su reloj pulsera – Todavía tenemos tiempo para continuar con la entrevista, si eso le preocupa.

-No, no es eso… ¿Qué hora es?

Chloe se la dijo.

-Hum… se está retrasando bastante – Lex se llevó una mano a la barbilla, haciendo cálculos mentales – Debería suceder exactamente… _¡Ahora!_

Antes de que Chloe pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, se produjo una explosión. Las alarmas del penal sonaron y una violenta revuelta se produjo. Los prisioneros invadieron los pasillos entrando a trompicones, enzarzándose en una desigual –pero brutal– pelea a puño tendido con los guardias.

-¡Motín! – gritó alguien – ¡Los prisioneros se amotinaron! ¡Manden refuerzos!

De súbito, Chloe y Luthor se vieron envueltos en el pandemonio. Los dos custodios que los vigilaban fueron derribados por dos enormes internos. La policía arrojó gases lacrimógenos para aplacar la revuelta, pero lejos de suceder, los ánimos no se calmaron.

Chloe se quedó petrificada, sin saber hacia dónde correr. Luthor la tomó del brazo y la arrastró, alejándola del caos. Volvieron a su celda, en donde la impresionada muchacha se sentó al borde del camastro, tosiendo y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por efecto del gas. Las alarmas seguían sonando, así como el ruido del amotinamiento. A eso se sumaban disparos, gritos y más explosiones.

Y, mientras tanto, Lex se paseaba de un lado otro de la habitación, como esperando a alguien. El pequeño robot volador esférico le acompañaba, siguiéndolo de cerca.

-Retrasos, retrasos – murmuraba – Odio los retrasos. ¿Usted no, Srta. Sullivan? Mi padre siempre decía que la puntualidad es una bendición… algo raro, teniendo en cuenta de que el consejo venia de un hombre absolutamente ateo.

-Usted… ¡Sabía que esto iba a pasar! – jadeó Chloe, sorprendida – _¡Lo planeó todo!_

-Sí… y no – Luthor sonrió – Comprenderá que no iba a pasarme la vida tras estos muros, más sabiendo lo que se viene – sus dedos rozaron los dibujos en la pared. Acarició aquel de las tres cajas y el "demonio" parado en medio de ellas, con la palabra _"Steppenwolf"_ – Así que si bien idee mi escape, no iba a ser yo quien lo ejecutara. De eso se iba a ocupar mi asociado – otra sonrisa, ya más ancha – Para eso he contratado sus servicios.

-¿Contratado? ¿A quién?

La respuesta a aquella pregunta acababa de emerger de un enorme agujero abierto en el techo. Chloe gritó cuando el pedazo de concreto quirúrgicamente cortado por láser cayó al piso y aplastó al robot esférico de Luthor, destruyéndolo. Molestó, el calvo miró para arriba justo en el momento en que la figura encapuchada de su salvador se asomaba.

-¡Cuidado, idiota! ¡Casi me matas! – le recriminó – ¡Has destruido a mi Brainiac, bobo! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me tomó ensamblarlo?

-Deja ya de gimotear – replicó Deathstroke – ¿Vienes o qué? ¡Si quieres marcharte de ahí, es ahora o nunca!

El enmascarado señaló a su espalda, al helicóptero negro que en ese momento sobrevolaba el techo. Una escalerilla colgaba desde su puerta abierta.

Luthor resopló. Estiró una mano. Deathstroke se la aferró, izándolo. Antes de marcharse, se volvió hacia Chloe y le habló por última vez:

-¿Quería oír mis motivaciones, Srta. Sullivan? ¿Conocer mis razones para hacer todo lo que hice? – le gritó, intentando hacerse oír a través del ruido de las aspas del helicóptero girando, las alarmas sonando y el tumulto de la prisión convulsionada – ¡Pues escuche! No hay una psicología profunda detrás de mi lucha contra Superman. Más allá de todo lo que le he contado, de las razones expuestas, la cosa es sencilla… _¿Cómo se sentiría usted si alguien se interpusiese en su camino hacia la gloria, eh?_ ¡De no ser por Superman, yo estaría al mando de este planeta! ¡Yo conduciría a la raza humana a concluir su destino! _¡Seria mi mano, mi guía, la que salvaría al mundo!_

-¡Vamos! – le urgió Deathstroke – ¡Ya no podemos perder más tiempo!

-¡Cuénteselo a todos, Chloe! – ordenó Lex, subiendo al helicóptero – ¡Cuéntele al mundo la verdad! ¡Que todos sepan mis motivos! ¡Esta es mi lucha! _¡Cuénteselo!_

El helicóptero se marchó y Chloe se quedó inmóvil en aquel lugar, todavía estupefacta por lo que había pasado. Cuando las autoridades consiguieron detener el motín y parar la revuelta, allí la encontraron. Sana y salva… y con una historia bastante impresionante que contarle al mundo.

* * *

 **EPILOGO**

 **EL AMANECER DE LA INJUSTICIA**

 **Costa mediterránea. Al caer la tarde.**

 **Después del debut de la "Liga de la Justicia"…**

Una lancha se acercaba velozmente al lujoso yate que navegaba por los mares de la costa mediterránea. Su único ocupante –un hombre musculoso enmascarado– subió momentos después al barco y se encontró con su dueño dentro, sentado en un cómodo sillón y bebiéndose un whisky.

-Bienvenido, Sr. Wilson – saludó Lex Luthor, sonriendo. Iba vestido con un pulcro traje de negocios. Dos chicas bonitas observaban atentamente a su jefe en silencio desde un rincón. Llevaban pistolas debajo sus ropas, demostrando que su belleza solo era un señuelo, una mera ilusión. Estaban armadas y dispuestas a defender a su patrón con su vida, de ser necesario – Pase, pase. Lo estaba esperando. ¿Desea tomar algo? Tenemos de todo aquí: Vodka, Whisky, Ron… Daiquiris… Prácticamente, lo que quiera.

-Déjate de tonterías, Luthor – dijo de muy mala manera Deathstroke – ¿Qué quieres ahora? Mi trabajo para ti acabó aquella vez que te saqué de prisión.

-…Trabajo por el que fue muy bien remunerado, económicamente hablando – tomó un trago de whisky – Supongo que ha oído las noticias, ¿verdad?

Luthor señaló a un periódico colocado sobre una pequeña mesa. Tenía en su portada una foto en grupo del resucitado Superman, Batman, Flash, Aquaman, Wonder Woman y Cyborg.

-Los dioses han vuelto – Lex hizo una mueca de disgusto – Han formado una _liga_ – miró a Deathstroke y sonrió – Creo que es hora de que nosotros hagamos lo mismo…

 **¿FIN?**

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR**

Lex Luthor es uno de mis villanos favoritos. Escribir sobre él siempre me resulta placentero y fácil. Ahora, el desafío era hacer del Luthor de Jesse Eisenberg un Lex similar al de los comics… un tipo soberbio pero con un intelecto privilegiado, un genio del crimen casi frio y calculador, no un payaso clonado del Joker de Ledger como apareció en _Batman V Superman_. No me malentiendan, no me molestó esa interpretación del personaje. Creo que lo que querían plasmar era a un genio perturbado. Es una forma de abordar al personaje, pero si lo que buscamos es _similitud_ con los comics… poco y nada tenía ese Luthor del que todos conocemos.

Así que aquí sale, a caballo entre esa versión y una más acorde con su personalidad original. Espero no haberlo desentonado del todo.

La elección de Chloe Sullivan como la reportera que acude a la cárcel a entrevistarlo no fue al azar. Este personaje apareció por primera vez en la serie de TV _Smallville_ , donde tenía un gran destaque. No solo era amiga de Clark Kent y confidente de su secreto, sino que también era prima de Lois Lane. La Chloe de este relato también es prima de Lois y también tiene la cara –y el físico– de la actriz Allison Mack. Personalmente, cuando la serie salía al aire, no podía dejar de mirar a esta chica… era preciosísima.

Poco me resta por decir, salvo que en el relato hay varios guiños a los sucesos de _Justice_ _League_. De hecho, la escena del epilogo –nuestra _escena post-crédito_ literaria, jejeje– es una reconstrucción de la que acontece al final de dicho film, contada a mi manera, claro.

Un gran saludo para todos.

FEDERICO H. BRAVO

 _Lomas de Zamora. Buenos Aires._

 _Argentina. 01 de diciembre de 2017._

* * *

 **1 Todos estos acontecimientos descritos ocurrieron en la película de _Batman V Superman_.**

 **2 En el Universo Cinematográfico de DC, Lex Luthor averiguó la identidad secreta de Superman. En _Batman V Superman_ , él sabe que Clark Kent es Superman. Aquí, en el presente relato, se demuestra que sigue sabiéndolo pero que aun así, por razones de índole misteriosa y personal, ha decidido no revelárselo a nadie más.**

 **3 Ver _Man of Steel_ , para más datos.**


End file.
